Post-translational modification by protein phosphorylation is perhaps the most common biological regulatory mechanism, and protein phosphatases are key and complex enzymes that control this process. This application requests ongoing support for the Tenth and subsequent FASEB Summer Research Conferences on Protein Phosphatases, also recognizing the 20th anniversary of the identification of protein tyrosine phosphatases. This bi-annual meeting, the major North American meeting on this topic, provides an intimate environment for experimental biologists to explore and discuss cutting edge areas of current research on protein phosphatases and their important role in regulation of life. Major advances in the role of phosphatases in cancer, stem cells, diabetes, and metabolic disorders will be highlighted at the meeting. Our conference will include sessions on cancer, diabetes, neurological disorders, infectious diseases and developmental abnormalities, all areas where protein phosphatases play critical roles. The Specific Aims of the conference are: (1) To present the most current work on the structure, regulation and function of the protein phosphatases. Particular attention will be paid to the diverse physiological and pathophysiological roles of these enzymes, as elucidated by the use of diverse approaches in mammalian and other eukaryotic systems. (2) To highlight major achievements and emerging opportunities in the field through the use of Opening and Keynote Lectures, respectively. (3) To encourage the recruitment and development of new and young scientists in the field, especially junior faculty, women and under-represented minorities, by selecting a significant number of speakers from the submitted abstracts and inviting contributions from those making novel advances in the field.